Do I Love You, or Do I Hate You Baby!
by twihardward
Summary: Edward and Bella have a love/hate thing going on, and high school is no help. Edward and Bella love to hate each other, but a pushed together due to the fact that Bella is Edward's sister's bff. And Edward is Bella's brother bff "oh my Drama/love/hate/c
1. Chapter 1

Do it hate ya, or do I love you baby.

Edward and Bella have a love/hate thing going on, and high school is no help. Edward and Bella love to hate each other, but a pushed together due to the fact that Bella is Edward's sister's bff. And Edward is Bella's brothers bff "oh my gosh, I am so confused. Does he hate me, could he hate me after what just happened." read read read. Drama/love/hate/cheese pick up lines/ a/j ed/b r/em. S.m. owes all.

_**Chapter 1. **___** Pro-Bella **_** Oh how I hate Cullen.**_

Monday, first hour. First day junior year of school, Bella is already daydreaming.

'Isabella, earth to my dear best friend Isabella.' I look at her with a wtfh (what the freakin heck) look.

'Alice what do you want' I snapped at her

.

'Pft, fine then mister grumpy butt.' I look at my best friend and rolled my eyes at her.

'Sorry I snapped at you' I said halfheartedly.

'Whatev' hey you want to come over this weekend, movie nigh.' It sounded like fun but wait.

'Is _Cullen_, going to be there.' Alice laughed at my face and rolled her eyes

'Sorry sweaty, but he will be.' My face filled with hate.

'No, I not going' I said harshly

'I really getting sick of all of this Bella. You never come over just because you don't want to see Edward.' This was true. I have not been to Alice all summer. I did fell badly. Kind of.

'I will go happy.' Her face light up like I just told her that she won the lottery.

'Omg Bella, we can do make over, and dress ups and, and…

She was cut of by the bell.

'See ya' I told her and then ran out of the room. I checked my paper and I had lit next. Joy, not. That's when I ran in to someone.

I heard of their stuff drop. 'I'm--

The owner of the books cut me off. I looked up to my horror 'well, well, well, how on earth did I get so lucky not to see little Bella all summer.' I glared at him, which only made him smile more.

'Its Isabella, to _you.' _Growled

'Well then, _Isasmella' _I flinched at the sound of him calling me that._"_ I hope you have great day.' He said in a sarcastic tone. 'Who know maybe God hates me enough to put you in some of my class.' He smirked at me.

'Well what's one more person that hates.'? I smirked back.

But then he flinched, and for one moment I could see into his eyes. I saw pain. No it's just another trick, Bella. He is a jerk.

I walked to class remember in why I hated Edward so much.

It all started the being of freshmen year. I had just moved here and on my first day I meet Edward. I remember thinking that he was so beautiful. We became best friend, we were inseparable. I was over at his house all the time, that's how Alice and I became so close. But it was nowhere near what Edward and I shared. On Thanksgiving Day he asked if I would be his girl friend. I said yes. On Christmas day he got us match promises rings that said I will always love you on them. And he told me that he loved me. I said it back. I swore that I would never that my ring off. I yes Isabella swan was madly in love with Edward.

_ On march 19; I found out that Edward was cheating on me. I have always hated him for it. He was my first love. And he broke my heart. _

He used to call me isasmella when we would play around when were dating.

It was the first day of junior year. 2years ago to day. I met Edward. As crazy as this may sound I still wear my ring, I wear it on a chain around my neck hind under my shirt. As much as I hate Edward, I loved what we had.

4hour……………... Time passed………….. 4hour.

I walked in to the science room. The teacher told us to all move to the back of the room. I saw Edward standing in one corner, when he seen me he rolled his eyes look away. The teacher said he would give us are partners that we would have for the whole year. 'Ben and Jess, rose and mike, Tanya and Levi. And Edward and Bella.' No no no.

'No' we both screamed. And then turned to glare at each other.

'To bad, take your sets Mr. Cullen and mss. Swan.'

We when to sit I heard him mummer 'that was not funny God' I tried to hide me laugh. I did not work. 'What's so funny isasmella'?

I knew I could not hide the pain on my face. So I looked away. It hurt, calling me isasmella hurt. It reminds me of how happy I use to be.

I was not paying attention in class until I heard the teacher say "pairs". Next thing I knew I had to mix some chemicals crap.

Edward and I had been silent almost all of class when I broke it.

"Edward" he looked up at me 'I really hate you, you know. We use to be so happy. Well I use to be. Until you killed me. I bet you did not even remember that two years ago today we first seen each other.' I said that with a tear running down my face.

Hurt crossed his face for only the slight second "yea, that's it. It's my entire fault. Heck, I don't even know what I did. And if you hate me so much then explain this" he grabbed the chain as slid it until the ring showed. I look at him 'yea, that's what I thought.'

He dropped the ring got out of he chair and as his hand was on the doorknob. Turned to me ignoring our little crowed of people. 'Your wrong. We might have met 2years ago. But we saw each other for the first time 2years and 5 days ago. We smiled to each other at the supermarket. You were buying marshmallows the small kind. You were wearing a green shirt, dark faded jean, and lime green converse. Don't tell me that I don't remember.' And then he walks out the door.

I hate him. How can he have so much control over me? How can he still make me fell like… like that it was my fault?

I hate him

I hate him

How can he tell me he loves me? And then kiss another girl. How can tell me he hates me and still care enough to remember all of that.

I hate him.

All I know is that I cant love him again. All I know is that I cant let him get to me, because it is hard to hate the Edward that I fell in love with, the Edward he still is. It's hard to hate perfection.

What am I doing I hate him. Yes I hate him he kissed another girl.


	2. the sleep over for the first time

**Awwwwwww I only got one view… tear… okay enough of this lets start chapter 2. S.M. owes all. . **

**Big thanks to CB. For being the only one to**** Review. You made my day. **

**Please review…. It makes me write more. Love ya. **

**Do I hate ya, or do I love you baby **

_**Chapter 2 the sleep over/ really seeing you. **_

I was now on my way to Alice house. The rest or the week went by slow. Edward only spoke to me once. We were in science.

Flash back

_I was planning on ignoring Edward at all cost. _

"_to day class we will be learning abou---nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen ' Edward had just walk in the room. And sit down in his set, right by mine. _

_ We did not speak. Only about half way through the class, I stole a glance over to him. He was glaring at me, at my neck. _

_ 'you discuss me' Edward snarled at me and then turn to pay action. What did my neck do to discuss him? As soon as I had thought the question the answer popped into my head. _

_ I am still wearing the necklace with the ring on it. _

_Of course I was still was it I swore I would never take it off. _

End of flash back

Well it was Friday and I was go to go over to Alice house for a sleepover. Yea. Not.

Don't get me wrong I love Alice like she was my sister. And Carlisle and Esme, her mom and dad, are like second parents to me. But know matter how hard I try to for get I remember how I came to love Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

Edward.

Edward is how I came to love them all. And it hurt to be over there. Its like I am trying to kill my self by shoving my self in to the past. It hurt.

I walked in the familiar house, not even bothering to knock. Alice ran down the stairs. And started to pull we up the stairs to her room.

As we passed through the hall the bathroom door swung open. And out came Edward. His expression was blank but his emerald green eyes told all of his emotions. Surprised, confused, happy, sad, anger, and lastly hate.

Then he ran into his room.

I looked at Alice 'what the heck, clearly I am not welcome here.' She rolled her eyes

'Shut up Bella, you know you are always welcome her. Lets go in to my room at _talk_'

'so Bella I invited Rosalie, jasper, and Emmett over. They will be hear any time. We are having a PARTY' of course we are.

Rosalie is my other best friend. Jasper is Rosalie twin brother, and he is also dating Alice. Emmett is my older brother and is best friends with jasper, and Edward. Emmett is also dating Rosalie.

All of my friends are wonderful. Rosalie is beautiful she is tall with blond hair that goes half way down her back. Alice is short with short black hair, that is always spike. And jasper looks like the boy version of Rosalie, beautiful. Emmett is very muscular with short brown hair. And I am very normal.

I have brown hair, brown eyes. I am average height.

Ding dong. 'lets go get the door Bella'

………………… Time passes…………….

'lets watch a movie' Alice screamed 'I will go get the boys.' I had just had hear the go on and on about Emmett and jasper. ewww much.

'okay but I get to pick' I called about the door.

We all sat on the floor.

'What movie Bella' rose asked me

'What do I have to pick from' I asked Alice

'The note book, a walk to remember.' Alice look happy

'no chick flicks' Emmett, jasper, Edward and I all screamed at once.

' I want to see 'interview with a vampire' Emmett screamed jasper and Edward nodded in agreement. I want to see that one to. But it would make Edward made if I said the notebook.

'lets vote.' I said.

'who wants to watch the awful move Interview with a vampire' Alice asked.

Emmett, jasper, and Edward all raised the hand high in the air. then they all looked at me, excepted Edward. I slowly say

'well you do know how much I love a good horror movie.'

'yes people, that's my little sister. I razed her well.' Emmett wiped a fake tear from his eye.

'You suck Bella.' Rose screamed.

'hey lets get something to eat first.' Alice chirped. We all agreed.

We were walking into the kitchen we I slipped. I was falling backwards when a familiar set of arm grabbed me by the waist.

I looked into his green eyes, and for a moment. The world was right.

'Bella you alright.' I nodded and that's when I seen it.

Something around his neck.

A chain.

No it could not have been.

But when he set me up right I seen it. It was a chain. He had is ring on it to. It was just the same as mine.

A look of horror filled my eyes as did tears. And I ran up the stairs and locked my self in Alice's room.

I sat in the corner of Alice room and grabbed the ring on my chain and just looked at it though my teary eyes.

'Bella let us in' Alice pleaded.

'Alice define we.'

'Bella its just me and rose.'

'Bella I will let you and Alice talk' rose yelled

I went and unlocked the door and went back to my corner.

'Bella what happened'

I was rocking back and forth. 'I am confused. Alice. I am scared. I cant keep hating him. Its like I am seeing a whole knew Edward. Its like… like I am seeing him for the first time or something.'

'Bella he fell the same way.' I gave her a you don't know that look. ' Okay maybe he has not said that, but he has be acting weird.'

'I sorry Alice. Lets go watch the movie.' I told her

'okay Bella.' Wow she must think I am bio poplar.

…………………Halfway though movie…………..

'Alice' we all jumped at the sound of jaspers voice.

'what is it jazzy.'

'Alice, lets go to your room. I have something to tell you.'

Hey people. I know I know. She is one of those people that say if you don't review then I will not right any more. So..

People review or I wont right any more.

Happy.

I know I am.

Just tell me want you think. Just tell hi. Tell me want you think will happen or what you think should happen.

I hoped you liked it. Left you in a bit of a cliffy. Sorry. It's Christmas Eve. But I will try to right more if I can.

Luvs you all.

And marry Christmas.

Jamie


	3. 3i told alice

Helllllooooooo people who read my words. I would just like to say thanks to all who reviewed. …thanks……….

**And I have a question for all of you people. Do you see this story going any were please tell me. I would love to hear you thoughts and feeling. **

**i would like to thank MS. i know that my grammar sucks, i am soooooo sorry, but thank you for telling me, i will try to do better.**

**i would also like to thank CB i glad you like my story. and i hope i can answer your questions. **

**what happened last chapter.**

Bella is over at Alice house and she found out the Edward has his ring on too.

this scares bella. and she is getting confused. does she hate him or not? better question, does he hate her.

what really happened freshman year.

jasper wants to talk to Alice. what could this be about.

**find out in chapter 3 couming soon................ **

* * *

**_chapter3-i told Alice_**

PS. pro-jasper.

'sure jazz' okay at least she did not ask want about.

i am have second thoughts again. Rosalie is going to kill me. no she is going to yell, kill me, bring me back to life, yell, and make me wish that she would kill me.

we went in to her room and set on her bed i took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

'Alice, did you see when Bella fell and Edward caught her earlier' can i really do this. can i really tell Alice, my girl friend, that i knew why Bella and Edward broken up. can i tell her what really happened freshen year. can i tell her that... that i was apart of some ones master plan to break Edward and Bella up.

i have to, i have to tell her.

be a man jazz, be a man

'yes jasper i seen it, what about it.' good Alice did see it.

'i know why Edward and Bella broke up. i was part of it, some one want them to break up. some one had a plan. and i was apart of it.'

'jazzy what do you mean you were part of it.' she look up set

'Alice, before you and rose were friends, she had a huge crush on Edward. and she told me that if i would go alone with what she said that she would fix me up with you.'

she waited and nodded at me to go on.

'her plan was she would get Jess to kiss Bella right as Edward was walking by. and that she would get Jess to kiss Edward right when Bella walked by. and then when she caught Edward in the acked she would go and befriend Bella. and tell her that he had been cheating on her for alone time. and i would do the same with Edward.

'it worked her plan worked, they broke up and we because friends. you and i started dating. but the one flaw in her plan Edward not fall in love her, but she fell in love with Emmett. and we all just became friends.

'i cant stand to look in the eyes of these to knowing that i helped cause that.' i finished my confection

'jasper, how could you.' she start crying.

'Alice, i sorry. please don't hate me.' a tear creeped down my face at the thought.

'jasper i could never hate you, and you know it.' i kissed her for head.

'i am sorry, love. but i have an idea to get Rosalie back.

..........................pro-bella.........................

'sure jazzy' Alice told him. and with that they left.

'hey, Emmett you want to go on a walk.' Rosalie asked Emmett. no

that mean i would have to be alone with...with Edward.

'sure baby' and with that they left.

the movie just ended and Edward turned the t.v. off.

'so' Edward she finally breaking the very awkward silence

'so what' i did not look at him.

'so why did you run away Bella.' i look at him with my wtf, look.

'because of _you._ your the reason for all of my pain.' i snarled at him

'me. _me._ i am not the one who goes out of her way to some one Else life horrible.' he yelled at me.

he yelled at me, the last time he yelled at me was.... never. he has never yelled at me even when we broke up. even every time we fight. i started cry. i cant stand it when some one yells at me.

'now what why are you cryng. your not the one that should be upset you not the one that got hurt.' with this i started crying harder. how, how could he think that kiss her would not hurt me.

it killed me.

i looked up to the man i had once loved more then my own life. and see in his eyes that he truly believed that he was the hurt party. i wiped my tears

'bella, i will never forgive you for what happened between us. you killed me. i will never ever for give you. i truly hate you. i bet that was you plan all along.'

i have told Edward that i hated him many time before. but this was his first time saying that to me. he had never hinded that he hated me. yes that he dislike me, but never said he hate me. even when i said i hate him, i never really meant it. i did hate him. but he did he meant it i can tell by the way he looked at me. and he said that i had always planned this. i am sorry Edward but i had never planned to make the man i loved hate me. never. i started crying again.

i got up and walk over to him. i slowly took off my promise.i took off my chain i slowly slide the ring off of it.

as soon as i took it off i felt a peace of me die. it made me feel helpless. i handed him the ring.

the look in his eyes hurt me worse then him hating me. he was in pain. but then his eyes when black with anger and hate.

'its about time' with that my heart crashed into a million pieces' i walked to the door.

i knew new that with would be the last time i ever walked through those doors. i knew that i would never be the same. i knew that i might as well have been dead.

..............................one month later....................................

i Isabella swan. have not spoken one word sense that night. not one has gotten me to speak. my mom and dad have gave up hope. Alice tries with false hope. Rosalie will some and talk to me. jasper blames him self i have no idea why though. Emmett just cries, yes Emmett cries.

one thing that Rosalie talk to me about is how no one knows what happened.

i have not been in school for my month and today is my first day back. i walk in to first hour hearing all of the whispers. some kids tried to get me to talk, they held no luck. so far the teachers had not bothered.

one of my old friends smiled at me. i just look away. i don't even know if i can smile any more. i have not smiled a true smile since me and _him _broke up. i cant stand to think the name.

i walked in to science class. luckily he was not in there yet. i put my head on the desk. i heard the chair next to mine slide, a tear ran down my face.

the teacher walk in and cleared his throat. i set up in my chair and looked at him.

'so look who is back. why were you gone? tell the class. i know we all want to hear it.' i nodded my head no.

'IsaBella. i demand you speak, or i will ask you to leave.' i quickly grabbed my stuff and walk to the door i turned around.

my eyes met with _his_just for a moment and then i quickly turn and ran away. and in the distancei am not positive but i think i heard him yell that was uncalled for. but i bet that i was just day dreaming.

i skipped the rest of the day and went home. i found my mom and dad in am meeting.

'oh Bella, this is Mr. Conner her is with a program that helps kids get better. to get over emotional problems.' no this cant be.

my parent want to sent me to get mental help. **(sorry if any one is offended )**

i ran out side and got in my truck. and i did something that i have not done in a month. i text Alice. they were out of school by now.

_um. Alice is it okay if i come over. _

_my mom and dad want to send me to get mental help._

_xxxxbellaxxxx_

with in seconds Alice text back.

_of course you can. _

_#****Ali****#_

here i go to Alice. I could not help but think, i am going back to the place where i had spoken my last words, where is left my heart.

* * *

**thank you**

**_i hope you liked it. i worked hard on it. _**

**_sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. and if i offended any one i am truly sorry._**

**_merry Christmas_**

**_please please please please review. _**

**_i wright faster when you do. _**

**_reviews make my day._**

**_8D love ya. 8D_**

**_jamie._**


	4. Chapter 4 dare and not so truth

**hi people i love that you love my story. that is the only reason that i keep wrighting. i would love to thank **

*******************

**twilightgal4life**

**satineRiP16 (thank you for telling me what you think)**

**cb**

**nmaa99**

**ms**

**so thank you all. and please keep reading and reviewing. so here is chapter 4 dare and not so truth. **

**_last chapter_**

**_jasper and rose were the ones who broke up Edward and Bella._**

**_edward told bella he hated her. _**

**_bella has not spoken to any one in a month._**

**_bella's mom wants to send her to get mental help._**

**_she was going to alice house. _**

* * *

**_chapter4 dare and not so truth. pro bella._**

i pulled in to the cullens drive way. i walk to the door that a month ago i had swore never walk through again. should i knock. yes

i knock. carlisle answered the door.

'oh, hello bella. you know you can just come in.' i just nodded and quick walked past him. i run up to alice's room not even seeing if anyone was around me.

i walked in to her room and she was on the phone. she quickly looked up at me and told told who ever she was talking to, to be here in 10. leave it to alice to through a party. 'hey, Bella' she eyed me over 'are you going to start again. i miss my bella.' she started crying. and then i though i heard say 'i hate jasper' but i must have heard wrong.

i made alice cry. i cant believe how i have not shared any thing with her about what has happened. i am such a bad friend.

i quickly thought about what i wanted my first words to be, i look at her a took a deep breath and said.

'i am sorry' my voice was shaky and quit. she looked at me and quickly started crying again. she ran up to me and hugged me, i stared crying with her. we held each other and cryed for a minute and then she looked at me.

'bella invided jasper and rose and emm over tonight is that okay.' i nodded okay unsure.

'bella its okay you don't have to talk, unless you feel like it okay. and remember that we all love you.' as she said the last thing i started to break down.

'its okay bella, you get better, i know i am here. i will help you.' i looked at her and smiled. and for the first time, i want to talk to be bella again. i knew that i would never be the bella that i was before edward, but the bella the was strong, or at lease on the out side was strong.

'alice, i am okay. or i will be. so what are we doing to night?' she smiled so big that i thought i would hurt her cheeks.

'i thought we could play truth or dare. do you care i edward plays because he will be made if we dont include him.' i look at me i like i my cry again but i just nodded okay. though the thought of making edward mad made me happy. but... i did not want to hate him any more. i when i year with loving him and a year with hating him. i am just going to take a step back and choose what i feel. and i choose to feel nothing when i see edward.

nothing

i will not hate him, nor will i love him. he will be nothing more then my best friends brother.

yea right. what wont last.

ding dong.

'PARTY' alice yelled. wow.

when they all got here we set in the living room. i whispered into alice ear that i would like to say some thing to every one. i heard 4 gasp when i said something to alice.

'okay people bellahas something to say. please give her you attention.

i made eye contact with every one, but edward. i again took a deep breath and thought about the words that i would say. 'i'amso very sorry, i know i have no idea what i put you guy through. all i can say is i am truly sorry.' my voice was shaky and i look at every one again and read there expressions.

emmett- over joyed, nerves, loving, and scared

rose- happy, sad, worried,and angry

jasper- thrilled, wordless, evilness (what was that about. evilness. what is he planing.)

alice- there are no words to describe alice's look.

i took at deep breath and look over to edward.

his eyes were full of regret, self hated, love. part of his face reminded me of the day he told me he loved me. the way that he looked in to my eyes and the way he----

stop bella, stop. i cut my self off.

nothing bella nothing. he is nothing to you. as i thought about it. edward would never be nothing to me, because at one point he ment every thing to me. and that is not something that you can though away in one year of fake hate.

after a little while they all came out of it. and we just started talking about nothing. but the subject of what was wrong with me thankfully never came but.

'hey guy do you want to play truth or dare.'

'phf, do i want to play the childish game... heck ya, bella you go first.' emmett demanded.

'okay truth or dare alice' she thought about it for a moment.

'dare'

'okay i dare you to where a pair of red jeans, and a yellow t-shirt, green high heals and a purple hand bag, and a blue belt, for the rest of the game.' she looked at me in horror and then quickly smirked.

'and what makes you think i have all of those thing.' i knew she would play that card.

'alice, because i know you.' she started to pout.

'fine, your going to get it bella' she walk up stairs and every one started laughing there heads off.

'that was great bella.' jasper said in between laughs.

'you know what would be even greater?' they all looked said no 'if you took some pics.'

they all got out there phones and when Alice came down stairs they all took there pics.

'how could you do this to me Bella. i though we were friends' i just shrugged 'okay Emmett truth or dare.'

'why do you even ask? DARE.' he hollered **(i am a country girl, sorry)**

'okay i dare you to go to the mall and use the 5 of the cheesiest pick up lines on any old lady, or a guy.' we all started laughing. not Emmett

'can it be an old man.' he asked so seriously that we all started to laughter more.

'yes, yes it can..'

**_at the mall_**

'okay her first.' he point to an really old lady with a cane. he started to tape on her shoulder

'um hi. i have a question for you mama.' she nodded. 'do you believe in love at first sight. or should i walk in again.'

she looked up at him in discussed a started hitting him with her Cain. he ran back over to us rubbing his head.

'that old fart has an arm. okay what about him.' there was an about 40year man walk by. we all nodded.

'um sir can i have a dime.' emmett asked the guy sweetly

'what do you need a dime for, son.' emmett looked down at his feet and then back up to the guy

'i promised my mommy i would call when i found the guy for me.' and then he winked at him.

the guy punched him in the gut and emmett walked up to the old woman

'oh my gosh, you look look like my exactly like my second wife.'

'young man how many times have you been married' the lady asked in discuss. wow emmett was good a being cheesey

'once' the woman stepped on his toe. and emmett yelled in pain.

he walked over to this old man.

'hey ser. i hope you know cpr because you are taking my breath away.' then they guy grabbed emmett buy the arm and flipped him. yes a 90year old guy flipped emmett. we all stared in a wonder.

emmett got up and walk over to a 60 year old woman. ' mrs. i hope theres a fireman around, because your smoken.'

the womens grabbed emmett bye the ear and told him his mother should have taught him better.

emmett walked up to us

'okay guys that was awfull i got beaten with a cain, hit, filliped and got a speech about responsibility. okay edward Truth or dare dude.'

'bare' emmett put on an evil grin

'i bare you to go into the girls bathroom and start singing '7 thing' and you have to stay in there untill you finish the song.'

'emmett, bube. whatever' edward walked into the bathroom. then we heard about 20 screams come from the girls room. then we heard edward sing. about every 3 words were ouch. we he was do he walked out his hair is a messed up, and a big bruise on his head.

'ouch' was the first thing he said. he he turned and looked at me with a face so full of hate that it made me flinch

'bella' his woive was just as full of hate as his face. ' dare you to call mike and tell him you love him and want to kiss him again.' what _again. _i have never kissed mike. but once that low life started kissing me.

oh well its just a dare.

'hey lets go home first, i am dressed like a... a bella.' i smirked at her.

**_at home _**

'okay i am going to call' we all got quite and i put it on speaker.

ring, ring, hello' mike answered the phone. i cant believe i am going to do this. i dont love mike. heck, i dont even like mike.

'hey mike its bella.' i heard him gasp

'your talking thats great, what can i do for you' mike asked. i look around and stoppped on edward and glarde at him for making me do this.

'i am only thalking because it you mike, and well i wanted to tell you that..' edward's eyes got big like he had been hoping i would not do it. and then edward grabbed the phone out of my hands.

'mike this is edward, bella wanted to tell you that she hates you and never wants you to talk to her again.' then he hung up.

great no i lost the bet. all because of _him._

'what the heck edward?' i asked. he shruged. 'okay... jasper truth or dare'

'dare.' i quickly thought it over.

'okay i dare you to let alice give you a make over. that means makup closes, hair, everthing.' he looked at me with a face of true hate.

one hour later

jasper walked down the stairs in a white sun dress with a yellow bow on the back, his hair was straitened with another yellow bow. he had on yellow high heals, and a matching hand bag. his make up was awesome. he look great.

every one was laughing and giving me high fives. but edward just glared at me.

i jumped back and a tear slided down my face. i look at alice and she was staring at rosalie, if looks could kill. why was Alice made at rose.

then jasper screamed 'i've had it'

i looked at him like he was crazy' but alice nodded with jasper and said 'me to'

'okay rosalie truth or dare' jasper asked her.

'um...dare.' rosalie look unsure.

'okay i dare you to tell edward and bella what really happened freshman year.' Rosalie gasped and look and Edward and i in horror. jasper told her again. ; Rosalie its time to tell them. you cant keep lieing. and yes by not tell them we have been lying cant you see we have made there lives hell .'

i look around. what was rose going to tell us. what did she know about Edward and me. and what about freshmen year. does she know what happened. because all i know is that he cheated on me and and for no reason stared hating me. could she know what really happened?

i look at edward but i could tell he was thinking the same thing.

what does she know.

* * *

_poor Edward and Bella. _

_okay well that was chapter 4. what do you think. please review. _

**_any one who reviews i will send the name of the next chapter to and give a short summar. so review. _**

**_hope you all had a wonderfull Christmas. _**

**_hope to have next chapter up by the 30. _**

**_love _**

**_8D Jamie 8D_**


	5. LET ME CLEAR IT UP NOT A CHAPTER

_**READ READ READ. HINTS ABOUT NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**okay people sorry this is not a chapter but i think some of you are confused. **_

_**i got one review calling edward a jerk. in my story edward is not a jerk. he and bella just dont know the truth. **_

**_rose and jasper made it look like they were cheating on each other when they were not._**

**_rose made jess kiss edward. and made bella walk by while they were kissing_**

**_rose made mike kiss bella. and made edward walk by while they were kissing._**

**_so they both think the each other killed the relation ship._**

**_yes edward is wereing his ring. _**

**_bella gave her ring back. _**

**_NEXT CHAPTER._**

**_edward and bella talk. some one is punched. a black eye. 2 calls from the mall. _**

**_hate. _**

**_COMEING SOON_**

**_THE _**

**_30TH_**

**_LOVE_**

**_8D JAMIE 8D_**


	6. Chapter 5 i freaken hate you rosalie

Hello people I hope that you had a great Christmas.

So here is chapter 5- I freakin' hate you Rosalie

_**\**_

_**chapter 5 **_

_**I freakin' hate you Rosalie **_

'Rosalie, tell them NOW if you don't then I swear I will.' Jasper started scream at Rosalie.

"Rosalie just tell us please." She looked at me with tears running down her face.

'you guys are going to hate me though.' I looked at rose

'rose you know I could never hate you' she was shaking her head no.

. 'yes Bella you will and Edward is going to hate me more then you will.' I just looked at her telling her to go on.

'I just want you to remember that this happened before we where friends and before I changed. Bella before you moved here I was so very in love with Edward.' I looked at Edward his face was shocked and then went normal.

'and then as soon and you came it was. 'Oh have you met Edwards best friend Bella.' I had be crushing on Edward sense 1st grade and here some girl comes and sweeps Edward off his feet. You see with crushing on Edward I had learned his personality I knew every thing about him, I more or less stocked him.' Edward looked discussed.

'I knew his favorite color, blue. I knew his favorite food. I knew every thing I knew what color his bedroom walls were. And I had never been to his house. I knew how many girls he date and how many he had kissed.' Now I look discussed. Wow this girl was obsessed with Edward.

'Then Bella, I could tell Edward was in love with you from the moment I seen him with you. That same moment I started hating you. Then I watch you two became so close. When you guys started dating, I went crazy. Then one day I was in the hall I heard you around the corner tell each other that you loved one another. My heart broke along with my sanity.'

'I made a plan but I knew I could not do it by my self. I begged jasper to help me, he told me no. so I looked for something he wanted, I searched and searched until I found out the jasper had had a crush on Alice. I promised him I could get them together if he helped me. and he did.' I looked at jasper and he put his head down. Alice rubbed his back.

'I got jess to kiss Edward. When I knew that Bella would see.' I gasped remembering the day that I found out Edward was cheating on me. I remembered rose coming to my rescue. 'And then I went to Bella telling her that I knew that Edward was cheating and then I became best friends with her. It was all part of the plan' I looked at rose with an 'how could you look.'

'I got mike to kiss Bella. When I knew that Edward would see.' Oh my gosh. That is why I was attacked. 'That when jasper came in. he told Edward that Bella was cheating and that she hit on him.' I could fell a tear run down my face. I finally know why Edward hates me.

So, Edward and I broke up for no reason but jealousy. I hate Rosalie. How could she do that to me?

'you see my plan worked we all became best friends. I found out that Bella was a wonderful person, and I met her brother, I fell in love with her brother. I forgot about liking Edward. But the damage had been done. I could not tell you because I was scared of losing you guys.'

I feel so stupid for what I did. I killed two people for something I though I wanted. But Bella you, Alice and Emmett changed me. I knew I could not always have my way. But I am sorry that I learned that at you and Edwards expense.' I am sorry she learned it at our expense to.

I am so very sorry, you guys.' Rosalie finished. Edward walked over to Rosalie with so much anger in his face.

'Edward don't do something your going to regret.' Jasper jumping in between Edward and his sister.

Then Edward punched jasper, hard. 'that Rosalie should have yours. Your lucky you're a girl.' Edward said so slow and soft it made it all the scarier.

'Edward' Alice screamed running to jasper.

'no, Alice I deserver that and _so_ much more.' Jasper said moving his hand from his eye. ' that's going to be a shiner.'

I was crying hard now.

'Bella' Rosalie started but I did not what to hear any thing from her.

'I just have one thing to say.' They all got quite and looked at me. 'Edward, I sorry.' I ran up the stairs.

'I will go talk to her.' Rosalie said

'NO you wont _you_ have done more then enough damage to that girl.' Edward snarled at her.

Then I heard Edward start up the stairs I ran in to Alice's room back to my corner.

'Bella?' Edward asked softly. 'Bella I sorry to.' I heard Edward start crying to I looked up at him.

'Edward'

'Bella, why did this have to happen to us. We were in love, I want to marry you one day. We had every thing. And it never really made sense to me. I did not know why you would cheat on me. but as I though about it, it made me mad I felt like you ruined my life, that you used me. I never really hated you though, I regret saying I did. I know that's why you did not talk.

'You were ever thing to me. when I would get upset I would thing I know what would make me feel better, to talk to Bella. But we 'hated' each other. In losing you I did not only lose someone I loved I lost a best friend.' He never really hated me.

And then when you said that I did not remember that that was the day we met. I got confused. I knew you did not remember the store thing but you did remember the next time. I though that had to count for some thing. That maybe you did love me still. But then you blamed me for what happened and I lost it.'

'so you though I cheated on you. And I though you cheated up me. so we broke up. But I loved you. Edward a month ago when you told me you hated me, that is why I stopped talking. But I did not know why you blamed me for the break up. I felt like I was not good enough for you. And I could barely walk in those doors and not remember the first time. I could not help but think, I am a best friend with Alice because of Edward, I love Carlisle and Esme because of Edward. '

Edward wiped his eyes and hugged me. 'Bella, I have never stopped loving you. See.' He pulled a ring out of his pocket.

'can I have mine back?' he smiled a smile that made my heart skip at beat. A smile I have no seen since before when broke up. He handed it back to me. I put it in my pocket.

'Edward I still love you too but I don't think that I can just start dating you again. I have been though so much. Why I came here to night is because my mom and dad want to send me to get 'help' if you know what I mean. But Can we start over as friends, be best friends again I miss that and then see when it takes us, please.' He looked a little upset.

I just could not start dating Edward and get hurt again.

'on one condition.' He looked at me hardly.

'what's the condition' he looked at me and smiled.

'let me kiss you. Just one kiss, then we can be best friends until you are ready for more. I have when so long with out kissing the one I love, one kiss.' His face softened. 'please'

I knew I should say no. I knew that if I let him kiss me that all of my will would crumble that the just friends thing would be nothing. And yet…

I want him to kiss me. I have wanted him to kiss me sense the day I met him.

I looked at his pleading face.

'Edward,…………..

it could go ether way.

'Edward… I would love you to kiss Me.' or 'Edward I don't think that is a good idea.' What do you think.

sorry, so this is one of those chapters where I will not post unless you review. And plus I need to know. Should they kiss or not. I need you help. And thanks to all who have reviewed. And remember S. m. owns all.

_Love,_

_Jamie. 8P_


	7. chapter6

Okay I was very happy with the amount of reviews I got. So… here is chapter 6.

_**6. friends?/ save me!!**_

'let me kiss you. Just one kiss, then we can be best friends until you are ready for more. I have went so long with out kissing the one I love, one kiss.' His face softened. 'please'

I knew I should say no. I knew that if I let him kiss me that all of my will would crumble that the just friends thing would be nothing. And yet…

I want him to kiss me. I have wanted him to kiss me sense the day I met him.

I looked at his pleading face.

'Edward,…………..

'Bella, please.' I looked in his eyes and I could see that his is what he truly wanted this. but did I want it.

Yes I wanted it. But I would kill me if I lost the love of my life twice.

'I….' I watched his eyes fill with hope it worried me what word happen if I told him no. 'I would love it if you would kiss.' I want to take the words back, but if I could take the words back I don't think that I would.

'are you sure about this Bella.' What now is he trying to talk me out of it.

'yes' I only mouthed the words afraid that my voice would crack.

He started to lean my heart started beating 10 time fast I closed my eyes and…

'yo Bella' Emmett walked in the room. 'um, oh…I .. um…didn't …. Know… um.. yea.. lets go.' We both pulled back and looked at each other.

'okay Emmett.' I walked out his door but turn my head back to see him.

I seen him mouth 'you owe me a kiss isasmella.' I smiled back a nodded.

I did not even stop to look at any one. I did not even say good bye to anyone. I walked strait out of the house and got in my car.

'hey bells jaz… jasper gave me a ride so can you take me home.' I laughed at him and rolled my eyes and told him to jump in.'

'so Bella you know I have seen you and Edward kiss before, but that's before it all happened you know. And it really did look like you were about to kiss him. So are you to like together now.' I looked over at Emmett and he was asking like my big brother.

'yes Emmett, I was going to kiss him before you came in. It was part of a deal. You see, we are just going to be friends.' I heard him chuckle

'yes because kissing is so friendly.' I rolled my eyes. I know I roll my eyes a lot but hey I am a 17 year old.

'Emmett. Like I was saying it was part of a deal. If I let him kiss me then we would go on as being best friends and if we wanted to start dating in the distant future then we would think about it.

'Bella you know that that is really I don't know… messed up don't you' okay when Emmett starts making sense then it time to change the subject.

'Emmett are you mad at Rosalie.' At just saying her name his face got red.

He was not blushing he was mad

'yes I am more mad at her then I have ever been in my life. I thought I new her. I thought I could trust her. But apparently that's not the case. That's okay though I am going to break up with her.' He put his head down. I know my brother, and I know that he is only doing this for me. We just pulled in to the drive way.

'Emmett look at me. you are not going to break up with Rosalie because of this. you two are perfect for each other. She has changed. I truly believe that. So think about it before you throw away what has made you happy for so long.' He looked up at me and smiled.

'bells you go in side but I am going to talk to Rosalie okay.' I smiled at him

'okay you can take my car em.' He smiled at me. I got out of the car and went in side. I went in to my room and seen that here were 2 suitcase on my bed.

What the heck.

'Bella your mom and I told you before, you are going to get help. Running away for 5 hours is not going to change that. I hope you told your friends good bye you leave at 6 in the morning, don't think that this does not hurt us.' I looked at my mom and dad in horror. And I could fell tears running down my face.

'and just so you don't try and thing funny to night we locked your window from the out side. And took your lab top. Give me your cell phone.' My mom did sound a little upset. Up I hand her my cell phone.

'good night, get lost of rest.' My dad walk up to me to give me a kiss but I back away. 'fine be that way.' And then they walked out of the room.

And I started to make a plan. I Isabella swan was not going any where. No , I was going some where, I was running away.

I know what I need to do. I need to run away. At least until I can talk my mom and dad into letting me stay. I know I did not need 'help' and it hurt me to know that my mom and dad thought that I did.

I need some one though. What I am going to do is sneak out of my room a get my cell phone, and call some one to come get me, but who. I remember Alice saying that she and jasper had a date to night. Emmett was with rose. Who should I call.

Edward

We had just agreed to be friend less then 2 hours ago and sneaking out of the house and kidnapping me is a lot of work. But I knew he would help.

I dumped the suitcases out and started to repack one of them. At about one a.m. I decided to make my move. I walked out of my room and walked into my moms work room. I knew that's where my cell would be. And I was right. I grabbed it and ran back to my room.

I turned it on and seen that I had 3 new txt.

_Hey Bells,_

_I am stayin the night with jazz. Please tell mom. Love you sis._

_***Em***_

I forgot about what Edward did to jasper I feel so bad for him.

Sup girly

_I am staying with Rosalie to night. You should come. I know. I know. But she feels really bad. _

_Luvs you, _

_$$$Ali$$$_

I not really mad at Rosalie just upset.

_Isasmella,_

_I am really mad at Emmett right now. I really wanted to kiss you. _

_I know, we are just bffs. But hey I am a guy. Good night_

_%#Not Eddie#%_

I like it not Eddie.

I can't call him I know that mom and dad would hear.

Edward

_**I need your help. **_

_**Life or death. **_

_**Come to my house and climb up my tree and unlock my window. **_

_**ASAP **_

_**Bella **_

I know that was kind of stretching it a little but… any how. I got my bag and wrote mom and dad a letter.

Dear parents.

I can't believe that you would send you own kid of to get help. I did not need help what I need was you. But you were not here for me. I was hurting but not once did ether one of you tell me that I could talk about it. You just told me to talk. But never about what was wrong with me

Don't get me wrong I do love you, but I AM running away. I am almost eighteen. So just let me be.

Oh Emmett wants me to tell you that he is at jasper's house.

I will still be speaking to him so you will know where I am at, if he tell you that is.

Good bye. Love you. Isabella swan.

I was crying while righting this. I looked at my phone and seen I had a txt.

Bella, what is wrong I am on my way!!!! Stay calm!!!, Edward.

I looked at my window and just looked at it. When all of the sudden Edward as there. I started unlocking the window and I gazed into his eyes. I could see he was worried and scared.

he jumped into my window. And looked at me. 'Bella are you okay.'

'shh. I have to leave. Now. Lets going.' He looked at me and grabbed my bag and jumped back out of the window. I followed. We got in to his truck. And speed out of town.

'Bella where are we going. We have school tomorrow, but I don't care we can ditch ' He looked at me. I don't know why but I started crying 'Bella what's wrong.'

'Edward I shouldn't have ask you to come and get me. now you going to get in trouble.' He pulled the car off of the road, and stopped

'Bella, come on I thought we talked about this. we are friends now. I don't care if I get in trouble. Now tell me what is wrong, and why do you have a suitcase.' I look at him.

'I am running away from home. I did not know who else to ask. I am sorry. My mom and dad are planning to ship me off tomorrow for the whole not talking thing. I am sorry I got you involved.' He rapped his arms around me.

'Bella, its okay you can stay at my house. I am sure Alice would love that. And I know my mom and dad would not care.' I peeked up at him.

'really.' he smiled a killer smile at me.

'really. Are you ready to go.' I gazed into his eyes.

'not yet.'

'okay what do you need.' He turned around and looked at me.

'I need for you to kiss Me.' his smile went goofy

'I can do that.' He reached down and softly put his lips on mine. My heart spead up and all I could think was ;I cant I cant do this again. Not yet any way.; And then I pulled back. He looked a little hurt when I pulled back.

'Edward. That's all I can. I am sorry. I can't set my self up to fail again. Please for give Me.' he smiled.

'Bella, that was good enough to last a life time. Friends?' I laughed at him.

'no, best friends and thank you.' He laughed to.

'no problem.' I smiled as big as I could.

And once again I speed off the to the Cullen home.

I was really starting to get sleepy. I could feel my self slip off to sleep. That last thing I remember is Edward turning on the radio, and 'you're my better half' start playing by Keith Urban. And I remember the ironic part about that was that was our song.

Okay, sorry if you want more out of their kiss, but remember that they are only friends. Hope you liked it. And I better get lots of reviews. I did not want them to kiss yet. But you all told me to make her say yes so I did.

Review, review, review, and review.

Love ya.

JAMIE


	8. chapter7: STD's in a skirt

_Hey people, my Internet explorer is all messed up... So yes it's taking forever. But it sucks for me to because I can't read stories (I am crying you just can't see it.) And in your review please give a BIG THANK YOU to my wonderful betas, mommyamybee, and Karen. I love you guys. _

_And just so you know_ **I DON'T OWN ANY THING TWILIGHT.**

So here is chapter 7

_**7. STD'S in a skirt**_

We drove back to Edward's house. We pulled in to the drive way and I looked at the clock and it said 3:00.

Great and we have school tomorrow.

"Bella, I told you that my mom and dad wouldn't care if you stayed here but they will be upset if they found out that I left in the middle of the night. I was thinking that you could sleep in Alice's room, because she isn't here. In the morning I will tell you when they leave. Alice has here own bathroom so you're set."

"Thank you so much, Edward. I feel bad I am causing so much trouble." He just smiled at me and shook his head

**Next Morning**

"Hey Isasmella, I just told my mom and dad good-bye. They are leaving for a whole month! My dad had this thing for work and my mom wants to go to. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Totally, but don't you think it will be a little weird?" He gave me a smile.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'. "Because, I invited your brother, and Jasper to." I looked at Edward and I knew that he was leaving someone out.

"Edward…"

"No Bella, she can come, she is no longer my friend." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey, I know that she made a mistake, but she apologized. And I think that she is truly sorry. Edward you can't kick her out of your life because she made a mistake." He started shaking his head no.

"Okay think about it this way, when we were best friends before we started dating and some guy asked me out and I said yes" he snarled at me "would you not have tried the same thing. For me. For someone you truly thought you loved."

"Okay!! I will forgive her." I smiled.

**At school 9****th**** hour history, talking to Emmett.**

"Bella is it true? Did you run away from home?" I looked in to the face of my older brother.

"Emmett, yes it is. I am staying at the Cullen's." Emmett's face is a face that almost always has a smile. But when he doesn't you really know he is hurt. "You understand don't you?"

"Bella, I assumed you went to the Cullen's. I told mom and dad that I would be staying there as well. They told me that we are old enough to make our own choice." Emmett engulfed me in a big hug and told me that it would all work out.

"We are forgiving Rose. Did you make up with her?" He nodded

At school 10th hour P.E.

I walked out of the locker room knowing that I had to forgive Rosalie. But knowing what I had to do was not hard. The hard part was doing it. What am I going to say? "Rose just so you know I forgive you about the whole you ruining my life and causing me more pain than I have ever felt before."

Yea I don't think that will do it.

"Um-Bella" I turned to see Rosalie standing behind me looking like she had not gotten any sleep in days.

"Yes Rosalie" a silent tear ran down her cheek.

"Bella I am very sorry. You have to forgive me. I can't stand to think my best friends won't talk to me. Alice will talk but I can tell she is mad. Jasper my own brother won't even look at me. And I thought that Emmett was going to break up with me. Well that just kills me. You and Edward _hate _me, with good reason of course."

I looked at my best friend and knew that she truly meant ever word. I looked her in the eye and then pulled her in to a hug.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I laughed and nodded my head yes.

"Yes it does Rose. You are forgiven. Edward and I talked this morning. You just have to swear that you won't do it again" she laughed.

"Bella I would not dream of it. He is all yours. So are you guys dating now" she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Rosalie, he wants to, but I don't know. When I first moved here we jumped in really fast… and when it didn't work out… It crushed me. I can't go though that again. Heck, my own parents want to ship me off. " she gave me a hard look.

"Bella, I know that's not what is really bothering you." I looked into her eyes.

"It is, really. Think about it, let's say, if I did start dating Edward again and some new girl comes along. He will throw me out like a dirty dish rag and won't think twice about it." Rose start shaking her head fast with a warning glance. What was that about?

"Rose I am not joking. He would do that. You don't understand, we have been through a lot and at one single moment of doubt he would leave me. Edward is the kind of boy who doesn't settle for anything but the best so as soon as he finds the best he won't even remember my name. But WH…"

"So Bella, I am SO honored that you think of so highly of me. I mean yea that's just what kind of person I am." I turned around. To my horror Edward looked so hurt.

"Edw…"

"And you're right you are WAY too good for me. Because now I see, you think that all I am is some guy that is a player. And I thought I still loved you"

"I am sorry"

"I am sorry that you think that way. Whatever chance we had… It's gone. But I think I will still do as I said, that is before I forget your name, and let you stay at my house."

"Thank you, Edward" a tear ran down my face.

"You're welcome. What is it again Stella no that's not it. Bella, yea that's right. You're welcome Bella."

Stupid stupid stupid.

**In the car with Alice.**

"So Bella what happened exactly?"

"Alice I did something really stupid. Okay I was talking to Rose and I was telling her how Edward wanted to date me, but as soon as the next pretty thing walked by Edward would have to have that. And I believe I said something along the line of 'then he would not even remember my name. And he was standing right behind me. Stupid stupid stupid"

"Wow, that is stupid" I gave her the 'not helping' look.

"Do you think he will forgive me?" she pulled in the driveway but made no move to get out.

"Bella I heard something right after all of this happened and I didn't think it was true at the time."

"What"

"Um I don't know how to tell you this… umm. Bella um…Edward has a new girl friend." Again, I say stupid stupid stupid. I covered my face with my hands.

"How did this happen." I could fell a headache coming on but that was nothing compared to what my heart was going through.

"Well you know me and I am not one for advice but I think I can tell how this happened." I glared at her, but that didn't stop her.

"Once you say something it's like… it's like hitting some one."

"Alice come on." She shook her head.

"You're going to hear this. Once you have said something, it's out there, as in the same way as when you hit someone, the damage is done. Even if you wish, you could take it back. Jasper still has that black eye." I thought about that. It did make since in a weird way.

I rolled my eyes at her. I grabbed my stuff and started to get out when a car pulled in by us. I froze.

And there it was, Edward helped some slutty looking girl out of his car. She put her arms around him and started kissing him. My heart sank. I looked at Alice, she looked like she was going to puck. "Alice" she looked at me "I have been hit."

_(Okay I hope no one __is confused__ by that. _**_Alice_**_ was telling Bella that once you say something that hurts someone you can't take it back. And Bella said she had been hit because when Edward kissed that other girl it hurt her. Sorry, still confused review and I will answer any?'s)_

We walked in the door and Edward was sitting in a chair with that sad excuse for a girl on his lap. He looked up at us.

"Hello Alice, I am sure you have seen my _new_ girlfriend Julie before." he looked over at me as to say 'this is what you wanted right'.

"Yea of course I have seen Julie, but it is always from behide, since she always has her face stuck to a different boy." Ouch, Alice said sweetly.

"Alice that was uncalled for" Edward scolded his little sister. Edward jumped up and ran over to Alice.

"Oh my sweet sweet brother. I think what's a little uncalled for is for you to date one of the school sluts just to get back at Bella." I have never wanted to kiss Alice before… but that was awesome."

"Oh don't be silly Alice I am not only dating one of the school sluts, I will date them all to get back at your little friend." Edward shot back. Alice kept a straight face.

"Hello, I am still in the room." Julie called had heard Edward's little confession.

"Oh do you really care?" I screamed back at her. Edward shot daggers at me with his eyes.

She thought about it for a minute "You right I don't care." She said with a shrug.

I looked back to Edward with a smug smile "Okay then have fun with your STD's in a skirt." Edward for just the tiniest seconded looked hurt, but then he composed him self.

"I plan on it"

_**To say I am sorry would be an understatement. Because I am **_

_**very very**____**very very**____**very very**____**very very**____**very very**__** sorry, that I have not posted in forever. **_

_**Well I hope you liked it. A bit confusing but ask me about it if you have ?'s and I think that's about it. Oh yea PLEASE REVIEW. **_

_**You know you want to **_

_**Click it "the review button"**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Jamie**_


	9. smells like sarcasm

Hey you people…………. So I hope you LOVED last chapter. I know I loved giving it to you. So………. Once again give a BIG thank you to my total amazing beta's I love you guys! So to tell you the truth I have no idea what I am writing about. It's just whatever comes to me (that is very scary). So read. Now. Read. And REVIEW.

_**Chapter 8 smells like sarcasm **_

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. I can not sleep.

"Rosalie are you awake" I whisper/yelled. Cricket, cricket. Nothing she is out cold, so here I lay.

A whole month of this fun! Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I are all staying a whole month with Alice and Edward while their parents are away.

Last night was terrible.

Flash back

"_So you guys want to watch a movie?" Alice asked happily._

"_No I don't want to. Let's do something else, how about Alice, Rose and Bella go make me something to eat while I get to know Edward." Julie demanded. I looked over to Alice worrying about what she would say._

"_Do we look like your freakin' slaves? If you want something to eat then why don't you take that thing you call your face and leave." If I didn't know this Julie girl I would have felt bad for her._

"_Well for one pixie, who are you to tell me what to do." Oh no she did not just call her pixie! Now this is going to get ugly, fast._

"_What did you call me?" Alice said slowly, as she slowly moved closer. Rosalie was sitting in a chair next to Emmett, Jasper was standing by me and Edward was now standing up ready to jump in between them at any moment._

"_You heard me, pixie." And Alice jumped on her, knocking her to the ground scream profanities at her. While we all just stood there watching in shook. Finally Edward pulled Alice off of Julie and Julie started crying. I must say that was pretty funny._

"_Edward we are so through" she cried in between sobs._

_Edward just shrugged. And then glared at me. _

_****************end of flash back***********************_

Ican't believe that Edward took what I said so harshly. Tell me please how can you go from "I'm mad at her" to "I think I will get back at her by dating a sleaze bag"? I don't know. All I know is that if I don't get some sleep then I will be forced into killing some one tomorrow.

I get up off the huge bed slowly so that I don't wake my slightly snoring best friends. I walk out into the hall and look at all of the pictures hanging, while making my way to the staircase. As I pasted Edward's room, I heard something, so I leaned closer. He was on the phone.

**Hey dude did you hear what the plan is.**

What plan? Who is he talking to?

**Okay so when Bella walks by I am going to….**

He started talking so low that I could not hear his little plan. So he thinks he is going to pull a fast one does he, well we will see about that.

Okay dude don't forget the plan

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water already planning MY evil scheme. Someone walked down the stairs and was coming this way. I turned to the door right as Edward walked in.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked so sweetly it even scared me.

"No" he looked at me like I was going to jump him.

"Yea me nether, why waste time sleeping when I could be plotting my revenge? Oh but I am just joking of course." His eyes got wide and I just laughed and walked back up the stairs to bed.

This time I slept like a baby

****************In the morning****************

Haha I love this! Edward won't come near me, that little chicken. But what I am not loving is that he has another girl. Her name is Mia, she is worse then the first one. I swear her skirt is so short if she leans over you can see the little thong she has under it. Ha, but I think that is what she wants to happen.

"Hey Bells, so I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime" I looked up to see Mike standing over me, waiting for my answer. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward smooching up on _Mia_. Oh how I hate her. I heard Edward tell her that he would pick her up at 7 on Friday and they would go to Applebee's.

"So is that a no?" I totally forgot that Mike was waiting I was stuck in stalker mode.

"Um, yea Mike I would love to go out with you, how about Friday" he looked thrilled.

"Okay I was thinking that we could go see Th…"

"One thing mike, if I go, I get to pick what we are doing, okay?" I gave him my sweet look, and he nodded yea. It looked like I had shocked him. I see Mia, drag Edward into a hall closet and Mike walked off.

Mr. Smith was walking by "oh Mr. Smith I was wondering if you would help me get into the hall closet. Mrs. Jill needs a broom and the door is stuck." He smiled at me, went, and opened the door that Edward and Mia were in. I leaned up against the lockers while I heard Mr. Smith scream at them.

Mia walked out of the closet with her head down and went strait for the office. Edward came around the corner and I stepped in front of him. "Hey you dropped something" I looked behind him.

"What" he looked around behind him. I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear

"Edward, you dropped your pride. But that's okay I picked it up for you." He looked at me.

When he looked in my eyes, my heart melted. Maybe I should tell him I am sorry, because I love him. I can't believe I said those things, I was just making excuses for not wanting to get hurt. While I was thinking this, what did the little basterd do? He kissed me. forget it. I will not say I am sorry.

I jumped back and smacked him. "What the heck Edward" I asked. Honestly, that was not part of my plan.

"Mr. Cullen, office NOW!" Mr. Smith had seen him kiss me. ha, pay back is a bitch. Mr. Smith walked up to me and handed me the broom. "There you go Miss Swan, would you like to press sexual harassment charges on him" Edward looked at me as he finely picked up on the fact that I made him get caught.

I winked at Edward were Mr. Smith couldn't see and then looked up at Mr. Smith. "No" I made it sound like I was about to cry "I just want to forget about it" I smirked at Edward and he just glared.

"Edward I told you to get to my office now," Edward nodded and walked off. I smiled at Mr. Smith and thanked him.

After I put the broom back, I went to class. As soon as I set down my phone vibrated telling me that I had a text.

_New txt from Edward_ Hey Bella that was pretty low, but I know why

_**You did it You wanted to be in the closet with me. **_

_**Hey I love the kiss it was so worth it.**_

_**Maybe if I wasn't the player you think I am we could spend lots of time in a closet.**_

Ewwwwwww, okay maybe just a little but there was no way I was telling him that.

To Edward

_**Oh yea that is it. You learned my secret. I love you Edward Cullen you mean the world to me**_

_**Hey do you smell that????**_

I waited for a txt back

New txt from Edward

_**Smell what???**_

He fell right into my trap!

To Edward

_**I don't know. I think its SARCASM **_

_New txt from Edward_Yea I am pretty sure I stepped in some when you told me that you loved me.

Ouch.

What a jerk. My plan will make sure that he never looks at me again that he will never even think about crossing paths with me.

**Okay you should be happy, I am updating twice in one week. So what did you think!!!!!!!!! Please tell me. if I don't get at least 10 reviews I will NOT update. **

**Read and review**

**Luvs you people. **

**Jamie **


	10. Chapter 10 timwie

_Hey people who read my words. And PLEASE give a BIG thank you to my wonderful beta's. I love you guys.;-) _

_You know what I am about to say, I AM SO SORRY, I know it has been awhile since I updated but I and not going to make an excuse. So instead how about this……………………… chapter 9_

Chapter 9 TIMWIE

"Bella why didn't you tell me that you have a date with mike. I am so proud of you. I am going to have to do your make-up and yo------- " I had to stop her, she is driving me up the wall

"Alice it is not a real date." She looked at me weird.

"huh, what does that mean"

"it means just what I said it's not a real date, as much I hate to use him, mike is only part of the plan. Didn't you find it a bit off that Edward and I have a date on the same day, same time, and the same place." She was staring at me in pure shock.

"why Bella." She scolded me. "I have never, I repeat never been so proud in my life." she said as she wiped a fake tear.

"I am going to need you help, Alice."

"what ever it is, name it."

"welcome to plan, TIMWIE aka 'the inner man whore in Edward'." She smile and I whispered her my plan.

A QUARTER TILL SEVEN.

I walked out of the bath room and set down on the bed.

Should I really do this? I don't know how many time that question went though my head. I mean it really is all my fault, maybe if I just apologized.

No Bella. Not this time. I looked in the mirror and told my self that by the end of the night Edward would be mine. And once I got him I was not letting go. Not again.

I dressed in my gray sweatshirt and skinny jeans with my purple converse. I loved this sweatshirt. I don't remember why. I knew that I looked like trash, for a date but I really could not careless what anyone else thinks.

I walked out in to the hall when my phone vibrated telling me I had a text. It was mike telling me that he was on his way. I was going to reply when I ran in to the wall. As I prepared my self for the fall to the floor I knew was coming, but it never did. A strong arm rapped around me instead. I looked up at my wall to find a shirt less Edward.

I waited for the rude remarks to start but in stead he just looked at me. "Bella, what are you wearing" what?

"um…a shirt. You should try it sometime." He rolled his eyes.

"Bella I got that for you for you birthday the first year we date." I gasped and looked down. He was right I remember.

**Flashback. Bella's birthday**

"happy birthday babe" Edward took my in his arm and held me in there as we set on the poor swing. Edward had made me a romantic candle light diner. And then asked if I would like to go sit out side. I agreed.

"_thanks Edward. This has been the best birthday ever. Just because I was with you." I said as I snuggled closer to him. I leaned up and gave him a quick peak on the cheek. _

"_so Bella would you like you present." I pulled a way slightly._

"_Edward I told you no gifs" he rolled his eyes._

"_did you really think that I would go for that. You know me better then that. And plus it did not cost me a dime. " I bit my lip _

"_fine what is it." _

_He pulled out a gray sweatshirt. "Bella, I want you to have this because it is my most valued idea. I don't why its so special to me, I think it is because it makes me fell safe, and at home. And bell you make me fell safe and at home."_

_, I knew that it was just a cheap old sweatshirt that he loved, but still it meant something to him. And he gave it to me so I guess he is telling me that I mean something to him. _

_I felt a hot tear run down my face. _

End of flashback

I felt a hot tear run down my face. I meant something back then. But now. I don't know.

At Applebee's

The car ride was nothing great. We walked in side Edward was already there with Mia. We reached our table and mike pulled out a cheer for me, but I could not see Edward from there, so I set where I had a perfect view.

We order our food and then my plan was started.

Mia was going to get a call.

I told mike that I was going to the restroom and walked around the corner where I could talk, but not be seen.

I dialed MIA's number with *69 in front of it.

Ring, ring. I heard her tell Edward to hold on.

"hello"

"um.. hey girl. Its Jacky from school and I hear that you were going on a date with _Edward Cullen _tonight." I tried not to laugh.

"um yea you are kind of ruining that for me right now. What do you want?"

"well I tried to get a hold of Edward but I could not get him. So could you tell him that tonight is set and that I have everything taken care of?" wow it is so easy to be slutty.

"uh ,fine .Bye." great she sounds peed off. I walked back to mike with a smile as I see Mia, give Edward an ear full. Now it was up to Alice.

"so mike thanks for taking me out tonight, it means a lot to Me." I know I am being a total jerk to him. And I feel bad for it.

"its fine Bella I am just glad you said yes, I mean I am so glad you are over that loser Cullen "

"mike you do know that I am staying over at his house while his parent are away." Ha take that.

"yea I hear I don't like it but I hear." I rolled my eyes at him, but I seen Mia head to the bathroom.

"hey mike I will be right back, I have to make a call." He nodded and I followed Mia to the bathroom.

I walked in and I hear someone crying, I looked under the stall to see her bawling her eyes out. "are you alright." I heard he gasp and then she took a deep breath and walked out of the stall and over to the sink.

"no, what do you care, do you even know Me." I looked at her hard, for crying out loud we had ever class together last year.

"umm well we go to school together." She looked at me weird

"oh okay, well I am on a date with _the_ Edward Cullen, I know right. But all he does is talk about this other chick, you may know her, Bella swan." I all most laughed, wow she really is slow.

"yea I think I know her." I smirked at her.

"well he can shut up about how pretty she is or how nice she is. But the sad this is he can help it. He just talks and talks."

Wow. Edward talking about me on a date, with another girl, haha that is hysterical.

"well I better be getting back out there." I smiled and nodded to her. As I set back down, I text Alice.

To Alice.

_Hey, _

_Its time _

_Remember this going to work, it just has to._

_Luvs you, _

_***$Bella$***_

just about the time I set my phone down I had a new text from Alice

_from Alice_

_GAME ON!!!!_

_Luvs you more._

_Alice_

I looked up to see Edwards phone ring…

**Hey people, sorry for the cliffy, I did not intend to stop there but I am still working on the 'big plan' that Bella has. **

_**I really did not like this chapter as much as some of them. So tell me what you think. I know that you people are reading this so why not just stop and tell me that I am doing good or bad?**_

_**Oh yea, S,M owns all thing twilight!!!**_

_**Luvs you people**_

_**Jamie. **_


	11. chapter 10 last chapter

Hey people of Earth… and if you don't live on Earth… well then… cool. So here is chapter 10.

Chapter10

!!!

_Last chapter: Bella and Alice's big plan! _

"So Bella." mike said when I set down. I really just wanted to know what was going on with Alice and Edward.

"What is it Mike?" I smiled sweetly at him. I did really feel bad for using him like his; it was so not like me.

"Well… I really really like you, I think I may even love you so, I was wondering if you wanted to go home with me?"

What the heck!!!

"Umm, no thanks Mike." he looked at me.

"Bella, really we could be so happy together, we could run off tonight, go somewhere we are all alone. I promise that you will have the time of your life." I don't like were this is going

"Mike maybe you didn't hear me, but I said there is NO way I will ever go anywhere with you again." I am starting to freak out.

"Umm Bella NO really does not work for me, you're going. Come on." he grabbed me around the wrist and we were seated by the door, were no one could see us.

I didn't know what to do, I kicked and hit him, but he hit me back, as he dragged me into the dark parking lot. Then it hit me….

Scream.

I yelled at the top of my lunges. I felt him hit me again. But this time, it really hurt. I felt my head started to spin. Mike dropped me on to the cold wet pavement and ran to the car and I heard a door open. And someone scream something, but I was already too far gone.

EPOV

I am so stupid… Mia really. She is so annoying, she just doesn't have what I like out of a person, she is snobby, stuck up and she… well she's…. She isn't Bella.

She is not Bella that right there tells me that it would never work with Mia, or anyone else. There is NOONE like my Bella.

Bella has something about her that I love; she makes me feel like I can do anything as long as she is with me. I have read about love at first site, and first love, but this was something more, this was everything.

It's like the world is in pause when I am with her. All of the problems just stop. They don't go away, but they don't matter. Feeling her in my arms is enough world peace for that moment. She calms my world of stress, and pain, and sorrow.

When she looks at me, it's like she sees everything, she sees who I am and who I want to be. She sees what I try to hind from the rest of the world, she sees, and she looks at me like I am prefect. I know I am far from that, but if I am prefect for her then that's all that really matters to me.

The way she talks to me. Even when she hated me, like she didn't need my approval. I find that attractive, a girl not pushing their good qualities and showing who they really are.

Bella is wonderful. I don't even know why I am so mad at what she said. I think it's because, I am really just mad at myself for making her believe she is just some girl. I really need to tell her the truth.

But I don't know what the whole truth is. There is something missing.

That's when my phone rings and I see it is Alice.

I looked up at Mia, still talking about how she saved the day, by having an extra tub of lip gloss or some crap like that.

"Mia, I really need to take this, it's my little sister." She gave me a little pout, I guess she was trying to be cute or something.

"Hurry back" she said with a little wave.

I walked to the back room, were the door just slammed.

"Hey Alice what is it."

That's when I heard it. A sound that has haunted me since the very first time I heard it.

Flash back

_It was a few weeks after Bella moved here. I was already her best friend, and we walking out in the parting lot. I was giving her a ride, she told me that she had to go to her locker and that she would meet me at the car. _

_I was walking to my car, when I heard it. She screamed. I turned around to see her__;__ a car had almost backed in to her. And she screamed in terror. It was just a false alarm… but I could not get that sound out of my head._

_I never wanted to hear it again._

But I did hear it again, right this moment. I froze in my tracks. Cell phone in my hand. "Edward… Edward what's wrong" I could not say any thing. I dropped my phone and ran to the terrifying noise.

I ran out the door that had been slammed, and there I saw here, my Bella lying on the ground knocked out. I ran inside and called 911 telling them to hurry but then I ran to her. Screaming her name, I seen her face, she had been hit.

"Bella" I screamed, tears running down my face as I looked at her, so helpless and needing me, it clicked, what was missing.

I grabbed her hand, afraid to pick her up she might have a concussion, I kissed her hand, "Bella, don't leave me, I---I love you, Bella. I always have, from the moment I first met you. I still love you, I love you more than ever, just don't leave me."

I kissed her hand again. I closed my eyes and she slowly moved her hand to the side of my face, and stroked my cheek. I opened my eyes, and she had her eyes opened too.

"Edward, I am not going anywhere, my love." And her eyes slid shut.

In what seemed like forever they ambulance finely showed up. They load her up. I started to climb in back to stand by her. When one of the guys stopped me.

"I am sorry son, only family." I look at her. I could not leave her.

"But I am her boyfriend" he looked at me and told me to get in.

I went to stand by her, I took her hand and I didn't let go… I was never letting her go ever again.

We got to the hospital and the wheeled Bella into the ER to be checked out, the doctor made me wait in the waiting room, hey had to do test. But I would be with her soon, I hope.

I could feel the stress wash over me. I closed my eyes, and felt my self drift in to a dream

Edward's dream

_Bella and I were walking in the woods, just in deep enough were no one could see us. She looks so adorable in my sweatshirt and hat. We were walking hand and hand telling stories from when we were little._

"_Edward" Bella asked me while she looked down. _

"_Yes, my love" she was doing what ever she could not to look me in the eyes._

"_Do you even wonder what the future will be like?" _

"_Sometimes. Do you think about the future, Bella?" she looked me in the eyes finely _

"_I think about the future a little too lately" what does that mean? _

"_What do you mean Bella?" she blushed and looked down again_

_She stopped dead in her tracks pulling me to a stop "Edward, I don't know what I mean. I just am stressed out about time."_

"_You mean like time till you die?" she laughed with out humor_

"_NO, Edward, I am worried about how much time I have with you." she blushed again and tried to look down but I would not let her._

_I held her face were see was looking me in the eyes, and told her "Bella, I will never leave you ever again. I will always be here, as long as you want m. Just please don't leave me" _

_End of Edwards dream…_

…don't leave me…. Bella, please don't leave me…

BPOV

When I woke up… strangely I remember every thing….. Mike…. And Edward.

This was most defiantly not the plan!!!

The doctors came in and told me that my wrist was snapped and I have a black eye, and lots of burses, and last but not lease, a major concussion. But I was free to go home… the only question is how I am going to get home. I can't drive with this head ache, plus I have no car

"Sweetie" the nurse walked in. "Your boy friend is here to take you home"

Boyfriend… what?

What if she meant Mike? What if he was here!

But my fears were washed away, went my hero walked though the door, my personally savor. He walked up slowly and set down beside me.

After a long time of uncomfortable silence "boyfriend huh?" he chuckled and look at me, and winced at the sight of me. Wow, what a way to make me feel pretty.

"Sorry, about that, that's the only way they would let me in" I smiled up at him

"Edward I am sorry" I whispered.

"Me to Bella. Me to." I looked at him… I could not stop it. I felt it coming…

"I love you" I chocked out.

"Bella, I have always loved you" I looked in to his eyes, and I could tell he meant it.

All of everything that has happened between us, all the lies and hate, they did not matter anymore. It seemed as if the world was finely at a stand still. Were we could stop in the moment and love, and live and look into each others eye.

We had paradise looking at each other. I guess the saying what does not kill you makes you strong really is true. I knew from the moment I laid an eye on Edward was the moment that my world stops revolving around me, and started revolving around us.

So many people look for their whole lives to find the one that really means everything. When really they look too hard, you don't find love, love finds you.

Edward found me, but I let go. But I was one of the lucky ones, I got him back. So today, right now looking in his eyes in the ER I can honestly say that I will never let go of him again.

So it's true Edward, I really do love you baby!

THE END

_I would like to thank my wonderful beta's for their WONDERFUL work. =) _

_But mostly I would like to thank all of you who have read my story, and have review. It means a lot to me. So have wonderful summer, and I will be starting a new story SOON… _

_I have enjoyed writing this story. I have spent lots of time on it. And it holds a lot of me in it. _

_So for the last time, _

_review for _

_do I hate ya, or do I love you baby_

_LUVS YOU ALL_

_Jamie=)_


End file.
